


First, Pride. Second, the World.

by cowboysrgay



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pride, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboysrgay/pseuds/cowboysrgay
Summary: Logan, in all his years, has never been to pride. This year, he decided to change that.Inspired by the Gay X-Men server I'm in!





	First, Pride. Second, the World.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written Logan before so he's probably ooc but I hope you enjoy!

It was pain. His ability, his memories, _ his existence _ . It brought immense pain, and it had taken him years,  _ centuries _ , to get to the point in his life where he was finally happy and at ease. Only two things set him on edge nowadays, the paparazzi and anti-mutant protestors, both effected the kids at the mansion, his students and his friends. Even after living for so long, Logan was often surprised by the horrible lengths these people would go to harass well known mutants. Charles kept them off the property, but once you were off the property Charles knew he couldn’t do anything without major backlash from the public. So, Logan always went as a chaperone with the teens or younger kids, less attention would be paid to them if he was there. 

That’s what was happening today. Logan, along with Bobby, Kitty, and Kurt were taking a group of the students to New York Pride. Logan was never out publicly, he’d been alive for a long time way before he could have been accept for who he is, but thanks to his mutation he flew under the radar. It gave him a high testosterone level and with no public birth record, not even the government knew. 

    In short, he wasn’t publicly out and this would be his first pride. Thankfully he had the support of his friends and his very open boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt was wearing a flashy outfit, what Logan could only describe as a mess of color. His cropped shirt was both colorful and glittery, thanks to one of the newer students who had a mutation that can change and control materials to look, feel, or become how he wanted. Of course, the teen willing obliged to making the godawful shirt, even putting the word ‘Juicy’ in white lettering on the front. Paired with his red shorts, the outfit embodied Kurt’s personality, to a t. Kitty and the teens had all decked themselves out in various colors (Logan had been told they represented flags of what they identified as), but Bobby was the only one beside Logan who wasn’t totally a color bomb. 

Logan originally wasn’t going to go. He didn’t feel like going would have been that big of a deal. He’d been around for the Stonewall riots, and the AIDs crisis, but he wasn’t well known at that time. Logan had seen the ugly in the world, and he felt no need to expose himself even more too it. But Kurt talked him into going, saying that it would be fun and the kids would feel more comfortable, that along with Kurt’s puppy dog eyes convinced him into joining the students. 

So here he was, driving a van of five teens and three other adults. Kitty, one off the calmest there, was in shotgun, applying different shades of pink lipstick in a certain order. Logan could only assume it was the lesbian flag, and it was more subtle than the route most of the students took. Billy and Teddy were helping apply face paint in the back, as they were both sitting in the middle in the two rows. Teddy was in the back, and Billy was in the middle, as Teddy was the bigger of the two and would have more room. Bobby was sat next to Teddy, as he was the second biggest, and wedged in on the end was Trevor, who had been put in the back so he wouldn’t get any of the glitter Kurt was currently putting in his fur in any of his eyes. 

Laura, Kurt, Billy, and Iara all shared the middle row. Kurt had been put on the end, as they wanted to minimize the amount of glitter they would get on themselves. Next to him sat Laura, who's face was currently being painted with a rainbow flag on one cheek while the other was occupied by the trans flag. On the other side of Billy was Iara, who was already decked out in a flag and face paint. 

“Hey Logan, do you want me to put on some face paint on you when we get there?” Billy asked, calling up to the front of the van. Logan glanced into the back of the van through the mirror and sighed. 

“Sure, why the hell not? Don’t get it in my hair, I may have to dock points on your next history test if you do,” His threat was empty, as Billy was currently not a student at Xavier’s school but just made clear he didn’t want to get it in his hair. He knew he already would get his fair share of glitter on him by the end of the day and it would probably last into the next week, so he wanted to avoid getting even more stuff in his hair.

His response earned a happy look from Laura and one from Kurt. Both knew this was a big step for Logan, as he was normally a very private person. Then the expected question came. 

“Um, what flags do you want?” Of course Billy didn’t know, and he knew assuming things wasn’t the way to go. Laura glanced at her adoptive dad, she waited for his response, willing to help if he forgot which flag was which. 

Logan brought his eyes back to the road before answering. “The-“ He stopped for a moment before continuing, “The trans and bisexual ones,” He glanced back again using the mirror and saw surprise on the faces of Trevor, Billy, Iara, and Teddy. Logan suppressed a chuckle, knowing none of them would have known. His teammates found out through many ways, and of course Laura knew. “My mutation isn’t just claws.” 

That thankfully quieted the teens for the rest of the ride to downtown New York. Logan was going to need his sanity for trying to park in that hell city. It took several curses, and two whole one-sided shouting matches before he found a good spot. Logan got out before everyone piled out of the van, taking a moment to take a deep breath, squashing his nerves the best he could.

Once Billy was done slathering, what he considered frankly disgusting paint on Logan’s face, they made it to the main street where the parade would start. There were so many people, and what seemed to be twice as many cameras, and Logan unconsciously grabbed Kurt’s hand as an anchor. Kurt gave him a reassuring smile, and it put Logan at ease for the rest of the event. 

Hours later, all of them piled into van, exhausted and covered in glitter. Many of them had collected free items given out, including but not limited to, various pins, packets of glitter (much to Logan’s horror), and of course, condoms and dental dams. There had been so many damn condoms. It had been a fun experience, never had Logan felt so comfortable and proud of who he was in public. He also had been surprised by how respectful most of the people attending had been. Many of the young attendees had asked for photos from all of them, although Logan often politely turned them down. Only a few had been rude but shut up real quick by the looks they got from the other mutants that went along with Logan. 

On the way back almost all the passengers in the van had passed out, except for Kitty. Who decided to strike up a conversation with him, knowing that Logan had something to say. “Did you enjoy pride?” 

Logan nodded. “I did. Y’know crowds aren’t really my thing, but seeing how open we can all be nowadays is great. It used to be illegal for me to be open, and I’m glad the kids get to experience the opportunity to be more open. I just… I worry that this will end up biting me in the ass at some point.” 

Kitty let out a hum, frowning slightly at what Logan said. “Logan, I’m sure you’re worried about nothing. People saw you there, yes, but no one took photos of you, we made sure of that. If anything does happen we can handle it,” She gently reassured, but Logan, who had lived for decades, knew the media had a will and a way, and would pursue a story to the fullest extent. 

 

Right when Logan turned on the tv he knew what happened. His face was plastered over every gossip column, on every talk show, and all over the internet. The titles ranged from ‘ _ Wolverine, Supporter or Member? _ ’ to ‘ _ Wolverine Homosexual Hero _ ’ to even ‘ _ Even More of a Monster _ ’. All of them made him absolutely disgusted. What is identity was, what he supported shouldn’t be up for public debate. It was his own damn business. 

Then he saw Kurt. Kurt walked in, tail low and tight to his body. He quickly made his way over to his boyfriend and pulled him into a hug. “Logan. I am so sorry. I was the one who convinced you to go, this is my fault. If I hadn’t talked you into this all this news shit wouldn’t have happened,” Kurt’s tone was remorseful. Logan hugged him back before speaking himself. 

“Kurt this isn’t your fault. All of this would’ve gotten out to the media at some point. Might as well have been now,” Logan reassured his boyfriend. It wasn’t Kurt’s fault at all. The media always had a way of finding things out. At least Logan knew who to call. 

 

After cashing in numerous favors, it was done. Logan, with the help of Jessica Jones and Matt Murdock, was able to get his story out, knowing it wouldn’t stop the talk, but at least squash the rumors. 

The interview and story had spread like a wildfire, which led to more public commentary, but Logan just didn’t care. If they didn’t like who he was they could just fuck off.


End file.
